Forever
by ara' x .bunii
Summary: DominicxAnemone. After the series ends an evening in the lives of Dominic and Anemone. Anemone has some questions for Dominic, can he answer them? Some serious questions but did I mention she likes to tease him too? Romantic fluff, some humor. RnR


A/N- My first Dominic x Anemone story. I love this couple!!! Move over Renton and Eureka. Well anywhos, since i'm not used to writing for this couple, they are (notice are, not might lol) be OOC. I tried to work it out but it still didn't come out perfect.  
And please excuse any missing punction, grammar mistakes and so on, I'm having to use Notepad to type this. SORRY! Oh! If you like, this one I have another Dominic x Anemone story. That one's not a one shot. I'll glady submit it if any one wants to read!  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! I appreciate you guys opinions a lot!!!!!!!!! bows and steps out of the way so you can read

Forever Eureka seveN - Dominic x Anemone

"Dominiiiic!!!!" Anemone whined.

"What is it?" his voice was muffled. He suddenly appeared from down the hall to stand at her side. They were standing in the kitchen of the home they shared. After Dominic had rescued Anemone, they had escaped to a city and lived a somewhat 'normal (as normal as it could get for the two of them, that is) together. Their relationship was almost nonexistent, they both wanted to tell each other how they felt yet both seemed too nervous around the other to put their feelings into action. They seemed like nothing more than best friends to anyone who didn't know them personally.

"I'm hungry!" Anemone complained.

"Then fix something to eat…" Dominic replied in a dull tone.

"But there's nothing to eat here!" she explained. So that's why she dragged him in on it. She opened the refrigerator door and pointed to its empty shelves for emphasis. Dominic blinked, he could have swore they bought food just the other day. There was a momentary silence between them.

Dominic let out a long sigh before speaking, "What do you want me to do about it?" he was in one of those stubborn moods of his again, Anemone hated it when he was like this.

"Dinner date?" she suggested hopefully. She shut the refrigerator door and waited for his reply. She smiled when she saw him blush at the mention of a 'date', she loved doing it to him, it was so easy to make him blush, besides the fact he looked so cute when he was blushing. It made him look like a kid, this made Anemone wonder what Dominic had been like when he was little. She bet he was really cute as a little kid. She was torn from her thoughts when Dominic decided to finally answer her.

"Sure, why not?" he said. He stood up from the chair he had been slouching in.

Anemone smiled happily and went on her way to get ready for their dinner 'date'. She didn't notice the small, amused smile tugging at the corners of Dominic's mouth. He had always loved seeing her happy.

Ten minutes later the two left the house and began their walk to the restaurant. They chose to walk since the restaurant was such a short distance away, besides, it was a beautiful summer evening, perfect for a walk.

Dinner was relaxing and uneventful. After a calm evening with just of the two of them, Anemone was feeling a bit happier. It seemed that Dominic was not quite as irked as before. As the two started to make their way home, the sun was starting to set brilliantly in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful…" Anemone said, she stared intently at the gold's and red's of the sunset.

"Yeah, it is." Dominic replied, he sounds content.

Anemone smiled at him, he was caught off guard when she suddenly stopped walking and stood there, staring at something. He paused and looked at her curiously.

"What's a matter?" he asked her, "Anemone, are you okay?"

"Hey, look!" Anemone said, "a park! Let's go Dominic! It'll be fun to mess around a bit!"

"Ehh?" Dominic answered, he was confused by the sudden change. He should be used to it, Anemone always did random things. The next thing Dominic knew, Anemone had grabbed him by the wrist and was pulling him behind her.

"Hey! Wait!!!" he called as he stumbled along behind her, "slow down Anemone!!"

Anemone succeeded in dragging Dominic into the park. Since it was late in the evening there was no one in the park but themselves. Dominic awkwardly stood and watched as Anemone plopped down in one of the swings and began to swing in a hyper manner. She slowed down andgrinned at Dominic. Dominic returned the look with a confused one. Anemone let out a frustrated sigh at his reaction, he was so dense sometimes that it wasn't funny. She leaned back in the swing and stared at the sky above, the stars were starting to come out.

"Dominic?"

"Yeah?" he walked over and stood beside her.

"Have you ever wanted…to be a kid again?" Anemone knew she would, she wished she could go back to a time when it was all easy and innocent, a time of her life that she could no longer remember. A time before her life had been screwed up.

Dominic looked surprised at her question. He paused before giving an answer, "I don't know, really. I don't remember much about what it was like to be a kid. I was forced to grow up when I was little…"

"Oh…" Anemone said. She frowned, she knew so little about Dominic. It made her feel frustrated. Dominic went pensive on her again and sat down in the swing beside her.

"Why?" she impulsively asked him, "why were you forced to grow up when you were a child?"

If she wanted to know about him, the most she could do was ask. Dominic wasn't exactly coming out and telling her on his own, after all. She hoped he would answer her, just do it for, just this once. If he would it would make her so happy…

While Anemone hoped for an answer, she began to swing again. It was starting to get a little cool, a nice relief from the hot weather.

"Well…." Dominic began, "The war made it hard…I lost my whole family in the war, so I hard to raise myself basically. It was hard, not knowing where each day take you….. There's one thing we do have in common Anemone, we've both been alone our whole lives."

"Dominic…" she said when he finished.

"What?"

"You know everything about me but I don't know hardly anything about you…" she said quietly. She was tired of being in the dark, she loved him even though she couldn't work up the courage to tell him but she knew so little about him.

Dominic gave her another surprised look, seriously, you would think he was used to this by now. Anemone felt her heart sink a bit when he didn't give her a reply.

"What do you want to know?" he suddenly asked her.

Anemone looked at him in shock. He gave her a small, shy smile. As the shock wore off, Anemone smiled back.

"Everything!" was her answer. It was true. She wanted to know everything she possibly could. Dominic blinkeed and stared at her as they both swung.  
Anemone couldn't help but notice the faint blush across Dominic's cheeks. She smiled in victory, another blush and he was still just as cute.

Anemone swung daringly high. Higher and higher she went, Dominic watched as she swung as high as she dared then slipped from the swing. She landed lightly on her feet before twirling around to face Dominic who was still swinging. She clutched her hands behind her and watched him.

Dominic swung lower and finally jumped out. He stumbled forward as he landed and fell to the ground. He groaned and muttered something under his breath.

"Are you alright?!" Anemone said in alarm. She rushed to his side as he pushed himself off the ground.

Since she didn't get an answer the first time, Anemone asked him again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said. She helped pull him to his feet even if he didn't really need it. He gave her a shaky, nervous smile. Anemone personally loved to see him smile, she wished she could see him smile more often.

"Oh no!" she said in immediate concern.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked her,

Anemone stood on tip-toe and gently brushed her hand against his cheek, "You got scratched when you fell." she said mournfully. There was a thin scratch, about two inches long on Dominic's cheek.

Dominic blushed furiously upon feeling her hand on his face.

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine." he stuttered. Anemone couldn't help but giggle, it was a typical Dominic response. Of course he really was fine but Anemone couldn't resist the urge to worry over him, even if it was a tiny cut that was barely bleeding.

"You're so silly. Dominic." she told him. She let her hand fall from his face.

"Let's go home." she said. Dominic nodded and the two restarted their walk back home. By now it was almost completely dark. When they finally arrived home, both were feeling a little tired.

"Sit." Anemone said.

"Huh?" Dominic said. He gave her (again) a questioning look.

"Sit!" she demanded.

"…Why?"

"'Cause I'm gunna fix your scratch! I don't like seeing you hurt, even if it is just a teeny tiny scratch!!"

Anemone gave him an impatient glare.

"Bu-"

"SIT!"

With a defeated sigh Dominic plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. He found the situation awkward and somewhat amusing.

Anemone hummed a tune softly as she pulled some disinfectant from the cabinet. Anemone refused to admit just yet that she was falling for Dominic.  
Seriously falling that is, she wanted him to know yet she didn't know how to tell him….. Just being near him made her happy, she wanted to laugh with him, cry with him, and just be with him. She stood on tip-toe to reach for the band-aids. She then took the disinfectant and the band-aids and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Now be a good patient." Anemone teased, she giggled as she said it. Teasing him was so easy to do. Dominic blushed blood red at her comment.  
A few minutes later Anemone was done.

"There!" she said. She leaned close, their noses almost touching. Anemone smiled, "is that better?" she asked. She personally couldn't believe she was that close to him, it made her heart skip a beat.

Her heart wasn't the only one skipping a beat. Dominic shyly nodded, he was still blushing. He could have sworn Anemone could hear his pounding heart. Anemone could have sworn he could hear hers. She leaned a bit closer. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that lasted only for a fleeting second. They both stared at each other, now Dominic wasn't the only one blushing. They stared at each other like they were both trying to figure out if it had really happened or not.

"Thank you, Anemone." Dominic said as he stood up. He then smiled at her, Anemone didn't know if he was thanking her for the first aid or their shy kiss.

"Yeah, sure…n-no problem…" she said. She suddenly felt shy, nervously she glanced at the clock. It was 8:00.

"There's nothing to do…." Anemone said. She suddenly had an idea, "wanna watch a movie?" she asked him.

"Sure, if you want." he answered. Now if only Anemone could summon her courage to convey her feelings towards him, to break down what was left of a wall between them. Dominic was right, they had both been alone their entire lives and Anemone had decided she hated it. She wanted Dominic, she needed him, she loved him.

"Okay." Anemone said. She grabbed Dominic by the arm and pulled him into the living room. She let him sit on the couch and she rummaged through the DVDs until she found one that suited her interest. She popped it into the DVD player, grabbed the remote and shyly sat down beside Dominic. Until she had met Dominic, she had never felt shy a day in her life, she couldn't understand why she was holding back now, of all times.

She stared up at him shyly. He felt her gaze on him and looked at her, he smiled and put his arm loosely around her, giving her a gentle hug. That was all Anemone needed, she snuggled closer, leaning on him and resting her head on his shoulder. Dominic smiled again and wrapped both his arms around her.

"This is different from normal, what's brought this on?" he asked.

Tell him! Tell him! Anemone's mind shouted at her, but her courage slipped away again and she couldn't do it, "Oh….I just…felt like it." Anemone felt like yelling at herself, she was being a coward. At this rate she'd never tell him, she wanted to but every time she was gripped with that same nervousness that had just caused her to lie.

Dominic gave her a disbelieving look but he had no objections or questions and the two started to watch their movie.  
The movie liked about half an hour being over. Anemone still hadn't worked up the courage to tell him. She let out an involuntary yawn, she was feeling really tired despite the fact it wasn't really all that late.

"Wanna go to bed?" Dominic asked her. He still had his arms around her, neither had moved during the entire movie. Anemone shook her head and sat up straight. Dominic dropped his arms from around her. She laid her head and shoulders in his lap, the rest of her was stretched out across the couch. She stared up at him, not really caring to watch the movie.

"You make a good pillow you know?"

Dominic blushed again. Anemone laughed at his embarrassment and poked him on the cheek.

"You are silly Dominic." she told him.

"Not as silly as you." he shot back at her. He smiled.

The movie was now over, Anemone was sound asleep in Dominic's lap. Dominic picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down in her bed and covered her up. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good-night Anemone." he whispered. With that he got up and started to leave.

"Dom'nic?" Anemone said, her voice was slurred with sleep.

"What is it?" he asked her, turning around to see her struggling to sit up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You still didn't tell me about you." she stated.

"Hmm? Oh! I will, I promise. Just sleep for now, okay?" he turned to leave again.

Anemone didn't know what caused it at the moment but she didn't want to be left alone. She felt as if Dominic left right then, he might never come back. It was the last thing she wanted.

"Dominic?" there was sorrow in her voice this time. He walked to her side.

"What's a matter?"

"Don't leave me!" Anemone said, "please?" Anemone finally pushed herself to say it, she was tired of being alone, she hated it. More than anything she wanted Dominic to stay with her. Forever.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said, "I promise." he sat down on the bed beside her.

Dominic smiled at her and wiped the tears from Anemone's eyes. She hugged him, like she had wanted to do for so long. Finally she had gathered the courage to tell him, she felt relieved.

"Promise?" she said again, "you'll stay with me forever?"

Dominic smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Forever." 


End file.
